A Broken Heart Restored With New Love
by gangster1998
Summary: Clockwork has decided to free Dan Phantom and give him a second chance, but only if he would take care of Dani Phantom. Rated T just to be safe.


**This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. I've had this idea in my head for a long time. What if Clockwork has decided to free Dan Phantom and give him a second chance, but only if he would take care of Dani.**

 **Enjoy**.

* * *

Clockwork was watching a scene of Danielle Phantom, flying in her ghost form while crying. She went to Danny for a place to stay, but he turned her down and said that he never wanted to see her again.

He also saw that she was holding her left arm because there was ectoplasm coming out of the wound that Danny made. Clockwork felt bad for her.

 _'Poor girl. She deserves better than this.'_ Clockwork thought while looking at the thermos where Dan Phantom was in.

 _'I have an idea.'_ He thought while smiling. He grabbed it and opened it, letting the evil ghost free. As Dan opened his eyes, he saw Clockwork standing in front of him.

"What is this? Why did you free me?" He asked, confused. Clockwork smiled at him.

"Dan, I have a proposal for you. I will give you back your freedom, on one condition." He then showed him the scene of Dani that he was watching.

"You have to take care of this girl."

Dan looked at her. "Isn't that Danny's clone, Danielle, aka Dani?" Clockwork nodded.

"Yes. She wanted to stay with Danny, but he turned her down, hurt her and broke her heart. She needs help, and that's where you come in. You are going to take care of her and heal her heart." He said.

Dan thought about it for a minute.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He said. Clockwork shook his head no at Dan who sighed.

"Fine."

Clockwork smiled at him.

"Perfect."

* * *

Dani was still in her ghost form, but now she was in an alley while crying in the night. She saw a ghost portal appearing in front of her and went through it.

She then saw that she was in Clockwork's tower in the Ghost Zone. Clockwork was standing in front of her.

"Clockwork?"

"Hello, Dani Phantom." He said with a smile. Dani looked behind him and saw Dan. She gasped.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you. I have freed him to give him his freedom back if he is willing to take care of you." Clockwork explained to Dani. She thought about it and then sighed.

"Alright, I accept." Dani said and Clockwork smiled at her. Then he created a portal and after a few seconds, a blue door in the Ghost Zone appeared.

"This will be your new home. Everything you need is already taken care of." He said, then Dan and Dani went through the portal and arrived at their new home.

Dani changed back into her human form. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 PM.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Dan." She said as she went up to her room. It looked just like Danny's room, but in green.

She laid down on her bed, pulled the covers over herself and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

It been 4 months since Dan became Dani's father. The both of them had some ups and downs in the beginning, but now they were becoming really close.

Dan also got some friends such as Skulker, Kitty, Johnny 13 and Ember, which who was Dani's best friend.

Dan was at Johnny's home, helping him with his motorcycle in his garage, when they heard Kitty talking to someone on the phone. After 10 seconds she came over to them.

"Dan, its Danielle. She wants to talk to you." She gave the phone to Dan.

"Hello? Dani, what wrong? You sound afraid...Hold on, say that again...He _what_!...Okay, okay, don't worry, I'll be right there!" He hung up and gave the phone back to Kitty.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Danny's at our home with Danielle." Dan said, angry.

Kitty and Johnny gasped and Dan flew out of the garage and went straight to their home.

 _'Hold on, Dani. I'm coming!'_ Dan thought. He couldn't wash away the feeling of guilt if something happened to her.

* * *

Dani, who was in her ghost form, went back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Danny, who was in his ghost form.

"So, why the surprise visit?" She asked him.

Danny took a deep breath and started talking.

"Danielle, I just want you to know that I am so sorry for what I have done to you." Danny said.

Dani looked down to the ground. "You mean yelling at me and then wounding me?" "Yeah. It was wrong of me to act like that, and I just hope you can forgive me." He finished.

Dani looked at him like he was crazy and said "Forgive you? After hurting me and breaking my heart, you think that I will forgive you that easily? Ha, you have some nerve! Well, guess what? I won't forgive you! Not now! Not EVER! So why don't you make yourself useful for once in a while and get out of my house and my life?!" She snapped at him.

He then looked at her with an angry face before he grabbed her by her arm very tightly. "Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" She said. She was trying to get free from his grasp but it was no use.

"No! You're coming with me!" He yelled at her. She blasted him with an ecto-blast and flew out of the house. Only to be followed by Danny.

After a minute of flying, she stopped and turned around to see that he was gone. But then he reappeared out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She said, struggling to break free from his hold.

"No!" Danny replied, then an green ecto-ray almost hit them. They then both saw that it came from none other than Dan.

"Let go of her!" Dan said.

"Oh, its you. Clockwork told me he freed you."

While they were talking, Dani grew angrier and when she opened her eyes, both male ghosts saw that her eyes were glowing very brightly green.

"I said, **LET. ME. GOOOOOOO!** " The young halfa shouted and then something happened that surprised both Dan and Danny. She unleashed a ghostly wail.

Her wail was so strong that it send Danny to the other side of the Ghost Zone, but Dan was able to make a shield to protect himself.

After 30 seconds, Dani stopped her wail. But then she fainted and changed back into her human form.

"Danielle!" Dan saw this, then he quickly flew over to her and holds her by her waist and head.

"Dani, wake up! Please, wake up!" Dan said, but she still didn't wake up. He started to shed a tear and then he hugged her close and tightly. Dani opened her eyes and groaned.

He gasped and faced her. She then put one of her hands on his cheek.

"D-Dan?"

Dan put his hand over hers and made sure that they were both staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I...I love you." She said.

He shedded another tear and smiled at her. "I love you, too, sweetie!"

Dani smiled back at him and fell asleep in Dan's arms. He flew them back to their home. He took Danielle to her room and tucked her into her bed.

"Sweet Dreams, Danielle." He kissed her forehead and then left to his own room to sleep as well.

* * *

Its been 5 months since Dani learned the ghostly wail. She got the hang of it since Dan offered to help her control it. Both of them were now closer than ever.

Dani was in her room while Dan was out running some errands. She was working on her christmas present for Dan.

 _'He's going to love this.'_ She thought with a smile. Then a ghost portal appeared and she got sucked into it. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in Clockwork's tower.

"Clockwork?" She asked, confused.

Clockwork had a serious look on his face. "Dani, we have a big problem! Look!" He said as he showed her something that made her gasp in horror.

Freakshow was back and he was using his crystal ball to control her friends and all the other ghosts, including Dan. But they weren't in the ghost zone, they were on the train where Freakshow got defeated.

"He is more powerful than ever, now that he has absorbed The Oracle Crown, it contains legendary powers, you have to stop him."

"How?" She asked.

He pressed the button on his staff and then a wall behind them shoved open, showing a pink, glowing orb shining brightly.

"This is the power of Shanila, it's powers almost as equal as that of the The Oracle Crown. You will gain a new transformation and you can use The Oracle Crown while being in it." Clockwork explained.

Dani walked over to the orb and grabbed it, then she absorbed it and felt a rush of power going through her body.

"Remember, in order to transform, you need to fully concentrate! Let your inner spirit connect with your powers and emotions! Your new power will also protect you from Freakshow's control! Also, use this thermos so you can trap him! Good luck!" Clockwork said as he created a portal to the scene of the crime and gave her the thermos.

Then Danielle went through it.

* * *

"Now, my fellow minions, its time to take over this world and then we take over the ghost zone!" Freakshow said. All the ghosts cheered.

"Not on my watch!"

They looked around and saw Dani, floating in the air. Freakshow gave a devish smile.

"Ah, Danielle Phantom. I was wondering where you were."

"On my way to end your reign of terror!" She said as she flew down and punched him.

* * *

After 5 minutes of fighting, she was surrounded by her friends and Dan.

She had a sad look on her face as she could only do one thing to free them.

"I'm sorry, guys." She murmured. Then she took a deep breath and unleashed her ghostly wail. All the ghosts were pushed away from her.

Freakshow's crystal ball was destroyed the minute Dani's wail got in contact with it. Soon everyone was back to normal with a headache.

"Ugh, my head." Kitty and Ember said at the same time. Skulker and Johnny quickly recovered and helped them up.

"Tell me about it." Dan groaned. He was still in pain. His eyes widened when he saw Danielle.

Freakshow took this moment to strike and blasted her right in the chest, which made her fall into the river under the train.

"DANIELLE, NO!" Dan shouted as he looked down at the river to look for Dani, but she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Dani was going deeper underwater while being unconscious. She tried to wake up but she was to weak.

 _'Remember, in order to transform you need to fully concentrate! Let your inner spirit connect with your powers and your emotions!'_ Clockwork's voice echoed inside her head.

She was concentrating really hard and after a few seconds, an pink aura surrounded her and then she opened her eyes, which were now pink instead of green.

* * *

Dan was on his knees with his face in his hands while crying. "I'm so sorry, Dani! This is all my fault!" He said as tears were streaming down his face.

Ember came to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, its not. None of this your fault." She said.

"You couldn't do anything, you were being controlled." Kitty added.

"All of us were." Skulker said as he hugged Ember, who was crying with her face in his chest because she just lost her best friend. Johnny did the same with Kitty.

They heard Freakshow laughing and then Dan's eyes turned even redder than ever.

Dan turned around and shouted at Freakshow with tears streaming out of his eyes and while holding him by his collar.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER, YOU MONSTER! THAT LITTLE GIRL HAS CHANGED ME FROM THE EVIL VILLIAN THAT I WAS BEFORE INTO THE GOOD-HEARTED PERSON I AM NOW AND I LOVED HER! I. FREAKING. LOVED. HER!"

"Don't worry, you will meet up with her soon!" Freakshow said with a smile.

He then made an energy blast in his hand, but when he was about to blast him, a magical wave of power blew him away from Dan and made him fall on the ground.

"Who did that?" Freakshow shouted. Then a pink light appeared and when all of the ghosts turned around, they all gasped.

"No way!" Kitty said.

"It can't be!" Ember said.

"Its not possible!" Skulker said.

They saw Danielle who was floating in the air, while wearing a different outfit.

She was wearing dark pink wings, a white dress with a dark pink, sparkling below part, white arm gloves, high heeled boots, a heard-shaped crown on her head and her now very long, white hair was floating up her head and had three dark pink, crystal circles surrounding her hair.

"SHE HAS SHANILA POWERS?!" All of Dani's friends yelled. Dan was about to say something, but suddenly he fainted. Dani put a sleeping spell on him.

Dani used her powers to teleport Dan to Clockwork's tower, along with all the other ghosts.

She landed on the train and a pink orb of energy appeared in her hands. Freakshow did the same, but his was black.

After a few seconds, both of them released their attacks.

Soon, both attacks colided and a wave of pure energy came from the clash of the attacks.

They were like this for 20 minutes until Dani used more of her power, which made her attack stronger and pushing harder against Freakshow's.

"You think you can beat me?! HA! Lets see how you'll deal with this!" Freakshow now used two hands to attack instead of one, his attack was was pushing very hard against Danielle's.

She tried pushing harder but it was no use. Freakshow's attack reached Dani's hands, her attack was still active, but there was just a small bit of it between her body and Freakshow's attack.

 _'I can't hold on any longer. I have to end this quickly. But how?'_ She thought in her head. She soon realized something.

 _'Wait a minute. Before Freakshow used his full power, he only attacked with his right hand. That must be where The Oracle Crown is!'_ She then had an idea.

Danielle moved her left hand more to the right without losing focus on her attack and then shot a pink crystal towards Freakshow, which went right through his attack and into his right hand.

As Dani clenched her hand into a fist, Freakshow screamed in pain as a bright light came from his hand. After 5 seconds, a small orb flew up into the air and The Oracle Crown appeared.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" Freakshow yelled out in anger. The crown turned into a small, pink orb once again and flew towards Dani.

When it reached Dani, the heard-shaped crown on her head was replaced by The Oracle Crown and she was growing in huge amounts of power. Then a scepter with a heard-shaped gem on the top appeared in her hand.

"No!" Freakshow said as he groaned in pain again because of the crystal in his hand.

"Freakshow!" He heard her say his name as he looked at her, Dani was holding her scepter up high into the air, but with her eyes closed.

"I won't let you harm anyone, ANYMORE!" She said, but her eyes were still closed.

Freakshow saw this as his opportunity to strike, so he quickly charged towards her. As soon as he reached her, she opened her eyes and he was blasted away by some, unseen force.

He was on the ground and tried to stand up, but he was too weak. Dani grabbed the thermos and opened it. A white beam of light came out of the thermos.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEE!" Freakshow yelled as he got sucked into the thermos. Dani closed the lid and smiled.

"Actually, I have!" She said.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of pure exhaustion going through her body. She tried to stay awake but she couldn't.

She fell to the ground, but before she slipped into darkness, she felt two strong arms pick her up and move her away.

* * *

Dani slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was inside one of the many bedrooms in Clockwork's tower. She also saw that she was back in her ghost form.

 _'Huh, how did I get here?'_ She thought, then Kirty and Enber walking and saw that she woke up.

"Dani, you're okay!" Both girls said with a smile as the two of them ran over to their friend and hugged her.

"Guys, I can't breathe!" Both girls let go of her. "Where are Johnny and Skulker?" Dani asked them. "They and all the other ghosts went back to their homes to rest." Ember replied.

Danielle soon remembered something: Her father. "What about my dad? Is he OK?" Dani asked concerned.

"Don't worry, he's fine and awake. Clockwork is showing him the battle between you and Freakshow." Kitty answered for her.

Dani sighed in relief and then stood up. "Could you guys take me to him?" She asked them as they nodded. Then they took her to them.

* * *

Clockwork and Dan were watching the battle between Dani and Freakshow. They were at the scene where Dani grabbed the thermos and sucked Freakshow into it.

Dan just couldn't believe his own eyes. His daughter has saved him, her friends and both the ghost zone and the human world, all by herself.

Dan had tears rolling down his face, but Clockwork seemed to notice. "You okay?" He asked Dan, who quickly wiped away his tears without looking at the master of time.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine. I'm just so proud of her." He said, then a new set of tears rolled down his face. Clockwork smiled at him.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"After what she just did for us...I love her more than my own life." He said with a smile.

"I love you, too!" A voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Dani, who had her arms around Kitty's and Ember's shoulders.

As soon as Dan saw Danielle, he ran over to her and tackled her to the ground while pulling her in a tight hug.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He said as he pulled away and then he planted kisses all over her face, while tears were streaming down his own.

"Alright, Alright! I get it! You love me! Now, stop it!" Dani said as she pushed him away from her face while laughing. She then saw his tears and then wiped them away.

Clockwork walked over to them and said "Well done, Danielle. You have defeated the evil that tried to control us with your strength and bravery and we can't thank you enough for it."

Dani smiled at him.

"Thanks, but, you guys would have done the same for me."

Clockwork thought of something for a minute before he started talking. "Dani, I have a question for you. How would you like it to become the Princess of the Ghost Zone?"

Danielle almost fainted at that question.

"P-Princess? You mean as in _'the new ruler of the Ghost Zone?'_ "

Clockwork nodded "That is correct. You have everything what it takes to be a ruler. So, what do you say?"

Dani looked at Ember and Kitty, who just nodded at her, then she looked at her father, who smiled and also nodded at her. Dani just smiled.

I accept."

Clockwork smiled at her.

"Excellent."

* * *

Everyone was gathered inside Dora's castle in the throne room for Dani's coronation. They decided to do it there because her castle was big enough for it.

Clockwork and Dan were standing by the throne, then Clockwork cleared his throat and started talking.

"We are gathered here today to the celebration of a momentous occasion! We have been controlled by an evil ghost named Freakshow, trying to use us so he could take over the human world and the Ghost Zone, but now thanks to Danielle Phantom's strength and bravery, we have been freed! Proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned as the Ghost Zone's newest and youngest Princess!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the very first time!" Then everyone looked at the double doors, which opened and revealed Dani in a long, blue dress. "Princess Danielle Phantom!"

Then Dani started walking to the two ghosts as the guards followed behind her and started singing.

 ** _"The Princess Danielle cometh"_**

 ** _"Behold, behold"_**

 ** _"A Princess here before us"_**

 ** _"Behold, behold, behold"_**

 ** _"Behold, behold (behold, behold)"_**

 ** _"The Princess Danielle cometh!"_**

 ** _"Behold, behold (behold, behold)"_**

 ** _"The Princess is"_**

 ** _"The Princess is here!"_**

As Dani reached them she bowed before Clockwork, then Dan came with a pillow and on top of it was a golden crown with a symbol on it that looked like a heart.

"I hereby crown you as Princess Danielle Phantom, the new Princess _and_ ruler of the Ghost Zone!" Clockwork said as he grabbed the crown and put it on Dani's head.

As soon as Dani turned around, everybody was cheering and clapping.

Then Dani's coronation party began.

* * *

After 3 hours of partying, Dani's coronation party was over and everybody was going home. Dan was flying home with Danielle in his arms, who was asleep.

While he was flying, he was also looking at his daughter, and saw that her crown was on her lap.

He just couldn't believe it. A year ago he was still evil and locked away inside a thermos, and now he is good-hearted and has friends, a real home and a amazing, loving and caring daughter.

And that's all thanks to the 12 year old girl that he was holding in his arms.

Dan soon realised that he arrived at their door. He entered their home and went to his bedroom.

He pulled away the covers and laid down with Danielle as he put the covers back over themselves and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, my sweet Princess." He said before he kissed her cheek and forehead and went to sleep.

He only didn't notice that Dani was smiling in her sleep.

* * *

Today was the annual christmas truce party, which was starting in an hour. Danielle was on her way to Walker's prison, in her ghost form.

She told Dan to go on without her, because she had to make a 'special delivery'.

As soon as she arrived at the prison entrance, 2 guards approached her.

"Greetings, Your Highness!" Both guards said as they bowed before her.

"Hello, is Walker in his office? I need to talk to him about something important." Dani said. The guards nodded and then led her to his office.

Walker was about to leave for the party when he heard a knock from the door, he opened it and saw it was Dani.

"Ah, Princess Danielle! Come on in!" He said with a smile and a bow as he let her in. "Please, have a seat." "Thank you." She said as she sat down.

"So, what do I own this visit for?" He asked her.

"Well, I am here to give you your christmas gift. Here, think fast!" She said as she threw a thermos at his feet. The thermos exploded like a bomb with a lot of smoke.

When all of the smoke was gone, he saw none other than Freakshow in front of him.

"I assume that you still remember Freakshow. The one who tried to take over the Ghost Zone and the human world." Dani said, smirking.

Walker then smiled and grabbed him by his collar.

"I have saved a nice place for you in my prison. Guards!" 2 guards came into his office and dragged Freakshow over to his cell.

"Thank you for your gift, Your Highness."

"You're welcome, but that wasn't the only thing I came here for. I wanted to ask you if I could get some adoption papers. I want that Dan is officially registered as my father."

Walker smiled and nodded, then he opened the drawer in his desk, took out the adoption papers and then put them in a folder and wrapped them up before giving them to Dani.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, I just hope he will accept my gift. Are you ready to go to the party?"

Walker nodded as they left the prison and went to the party. Danielle told Walker to go on ahead so that she could make her 'big entrance'.

Everyone was there when Walker arrived. He then saw Dan, Skulker, Kitty, Johnny, Ember, even Clockwork was there. Walker walked over to them and greeted them.

* * *

A few minutes later, the doors opened and a few ghosts in armor came through.

"Presenting Her Highness, Princess Danielle Phantom!" Then the ghosts played on their trumpets and Dani walked in.

"Good day, Your Highness!" All the ghosts bowed onto one knee when she reached them.

"At ease, my fellow subjects!" Dani said, while smiling. Then everyone stood up as Danielle cleared her throat.

"I just want to say a few things before we get started. Today, I don't want you to treat me as a Princess, but as a normal citizen of the Ghost Zone. Also, I am going to perform 2 songs today, one in a few minutes as a opening song and one at the end of the party, which will be my gift to someone, but I will not say to who!"

She then flew over to the stage and got herself ready. Ember let her use her band for her songs, Dani grabbed the microfone.

"I call this song 'There's No Place Like Home!'" She said. Then the music started to play, she took a deep breath and started singing.

 ** _There's nothing wrong with spending_**

 ** _summer in another city_**

 ** _I've seen the lights above the streets at_**

 ** _night, they look so pretty_**

 ** _I've flown above the clouds and thought_**

 ** _I'd never come back down (back down)_**

 ** _Now I find myself where I started_**

 ** _Picked right up like we never parted_**

 ** _Feels like I'm in between_**

 ** _Am I wide awake or in a dream? (a dream)_**

 ** _No matter where I go_**

 ** _There's no place like home_**

 ** _There's no place like home_**

 ** _No no no matter where I go_**

 ** _There's no no no_**

 ** _There's no place like..._**

 ** _There's nothing better than a wave that's_**

 ** _louder than the ocean_**

 ** _I heard the sound and there was love, I_**

 ** _felt every emotion_**

 ** _I always wanted more and I got what I_**

 ** _waited for (waited for)_**

 ** _Feet on land, I know I belong here_**

 ** _Can't forget, I'm never alone here_**

 ** _So put your arms around me_**

 ** _make me feel like I've been found (I'm found)_**

 ** _No matter where I go_**

 ** _There's no place like home_**

 ** _There's no place like home_**

 ** _No no no matter where I go_**

 ** _There's no no no_**

 ** _There's no place like..._**

 ** _No_**

 ** _Matter where I go_**

 ** _No_**

 ** _No matter where I go_**

 ** _There's no place like home_**

 ** _There's no place like home_**

 ** _No no no matter where I go_**

 ** _There's no no no_**

 ** _There's no place like home_**

 ** _There's no place like home (home)_**

 ** _No no no matter where I go_**

 ** _There's no no no_**

 ** _There's no place like home_**

As soon as she finished singing, everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Thank you guys so much, NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She yelled in the microfone as the music starts playing.

Then the party began.

* * *

They were 1 hour away until the end of the party and everything was going very great.

Dani saw Ember and Kitty talking to each other and decided to walk over to them.

"Hi, girls. Are you having fun?" She asked.

"We sure are!" Both female ghosts told her. Dani felt something behind her and turned around, but then she saw that no one was there and turned her attention back to the girls.

A few seconds later, she felt a pair of big, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"There's my sweet, little girl." A deep and soothing voice whispered in her ear, which made her blush and smile.

She turned around and saw that it was Dan and Clockwork who were behind her.

"Hi, guys. Are you enjoying the party so far?" Dani asked. Dan smiled at her and said "Oh, we sure are having fun."

Then Dani flew over to the stage and grabbed the microfone. "Attention, please! Attention!" Everyone including Dan and Clockwork was now looking at her.

"I would like to say a few words. I have to tell you guys, this year has been full of changes for me. A year ago I was a wounded girl, who had no place to go and who had no family at all, since the only family member that I had betrayed me. But now I have a loving family, a home, wonderful friends, and a lot of new and powerful powers."

Dani paused for a second before she started talking again.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my father, Dan Phantom! The one who was always there for me when I needed him! The one who offered to be my rock to lean on! The one who always comforted me when something bad happened!"

Dan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Dani said all those things about him and that she has written a song for him.

"I call this song 'We Run Out Of Love!'" Dani said.

The music started to play, Dani took a deep breath and started singing.

 ** _Seems like our world planet is lost,_**

 ** _is upset_**

 ** _Pain and sorrow is all it feels,_**

 ** _very sad_**

 ** _Don't forget that it has a heart_**

 ** _Has a soul_**

 ** _As one, people are your blood._**

 ** _Spreading fire, flaming brighter_**

 ** _Who can stop this?_**

 ** _Who can save the world's struggling heart?_**

 ** _To stay alive_**

 ** _It's an everlasting tribe_**

 ** _Our hearts need amends?_**

 ** _The planet's asking for help_**

 ** _A cry from above_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

Dani saw that Dan was crying a little bit while smiling. She smiled back at him and continued.

 ** _Violence surrounds,_**

 ** _A way out should be found_**

 ** _Efforts are in vain_**

 ** _In this rain?_**

 ** _You two sane_**

 ** _It is never too late_**

 ** _Listen, We_**

 ** _Will create a ray_**

 ** _To brighten the day._**

 ** _Spreading fire, flaming brighter_**

 ** _Who can stop this?_**

 ** _Who can save the world's struggling heart?_**

 ** _To stay alive_**

 ** _It's an everlasting tribe_**

 ** _Our hearts need amends?_**

 ** _The planet's asking for help_**

 ** _A cry from above_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

 ** _Look at what we have done_**

 ** _Don't forget we are one_**

 ** _Love will fill our hearts?_**

 ** _We will fill the world, no doubt?_**

Dani transformed into her Shanila form and she flew over to Dan and put her hand on his cheek with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, which were now falling down her cheeks. Then Dan smiled back at her, put his hand over hers and got tears falling down his eyes as well.

 ** _Our hearts need amends?_**

 ** _The planet's asking for help_**

 ** _A cry from above_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

 ** _A cry from above_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

When she finished singing, everyone clapped, cheered and repeated her name over and over.

She was about to say something, but then 2 strong arms were wrapped around her.

She looked up and saw that it was Dan who was hugging her with tears coming out of his eyes.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard! I love you so much, Danielle!" He said with a cracking voice.

Dani didn't say anything, she just smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

After the party was over, Dan and Danielle flew back to their home and when they arrived, Dani changed from her Shanila form back into her ghost form and told Dan to sit down on the couch while she was going to grab something.

He sat down and after a few seconds, Dani came back with the papers she got from Walker.

"Open it." Dan took her gift and then ripped off the wrapping paper. He saw the folder and opened it, he was shocked and then gasped at what he was seeing right now.

Legal adoption papers, for someone above 18 years old. He also saw that Dani had already signed it.

"Y-You want me to adopt you?" He said.

"Yeah. I thought 'why not make our family relationship official?' So, do you like it?"

Dan just smiled and shedded a few tears before picking Dani up, spinning her around and hugging her tightly.

"I love it!" He said.

Dan quickly grabbed a pen and signed the papers. Then Dani jumped onto him and hugged him.

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too, Sweetie!"

They hugged for like a minute until Dan felt Danielle loosen her grip on him. When Dan pulled away, he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Dan smiled as he holds the young Princess in his arms bridal style, and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

He pulled away the covers and laid down with Dani as he put the covers back over themselves and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his chest.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world and I am going to do everything I can to make you happy." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead.

He then closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

He didn't know what his new future with Dani would look like, but he did know one thing.

It was going to be a great one.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **I had this in my mind for a long time, I hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews here and no mean comments or flames.**


End file.
